


Father? Is That You?

by BalancingOnBreakingBranches



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jealous Peter Parker, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalancingOnBreakingBranches/pseuds/BalancingOnBreakingBranches
Summary: The Rogues return to the tower. There are a few Revelations.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 153





	Father? Is That You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story for the iron dad fandom. I thought I lost it, but I didn't. It was just hiding in my old phone. Hope you all enjoy it.   
> The format is a little weird as I initially wrote it for tumblr.   
> Kudos and comments make me very happy.

*It's been three months after the Civil War, as the TV people dubbed it, and the Rogues are coming back to the tower.

*Tony has tried his best to keep Peter away from what happened in Siberia and thinks he has succeeded.

*He hasn't. Peter knows everything. He's talked to Rhodey about it.

*It's Tuesday morning and Peter, Tony and Rhodey are having breakfast in the kitchen.

*"The Rogues have entered the tower. They are at the reception and are asking to be sent upstairs", Friday tells Tony.

*Tony almost drops the coffee cup before giving Friday the permission to let them upstairs.

*Peter just looks at Tony and smiles but tenses his shoulders a little defensively.

*Rhodey just looks at Tony.

*The elevator dings and the three go out to the living room.

*"Stark.", "Captain."

*So far so good. *"Welcome back.", "Thank you, Colonel."

*"Who's the kid?", Natasha asks.

*"Oh that's Peter, my intern" Tony says.

*Eyebrows are raised.

*"Mr. Stark, I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything"

*"Sure, kid."

*Peter puts on his earphones. He really doesn't want to hear anything and get angry. He trusts Rhodey to handle it.

*He worries a little when he starts to hear loud voices.

*"I have said this before and I'll say it again. Take away the suit and what are you Tony?" He hears the Captain say.

*There is a sharp intake of breath from Mr. Stark. His answering volume decreases till he reaches the end of the sentence where it’s almost a whisper, "Genius,Billionaire, Philanthropist and a Father".

*Peter almost falls down. He goes outside. He ignores the Rogues because this is important. _Father_. That one word. Mr. Stark has a child and Peter didn't know about it. He thought they were _there_ now, "You are someone's father, Mr. Stark?" His voice dangerously quivers.

*Tony rubs his forehead. He forgot about the super hearing,"Yes kid. I think I am."

*" _Mr. Stark"_. Peter gasps. "Who is it? Why haven't I met your child yet, Mr. Stark?"

*Rhodey rolls his eyes, "He literally called you kid, Peter. For someone who can solve MIT level calculus, it shouldn't be that difficult to connect the dots."

*Tony glares at Rhodey, "Don't make fun of the kid." He looks at Peter and sighs. "Kid, I don't have a child. Well, not biologically at least. However, according to Platypus here, there is a certain mentee that brings out my fatherhood. Hence father. But you can call me his father figure."

*Peter is jealous, "Who is it? I thought I was your only mentee. I thought you only mentored me."

*Tony laughs. "Seriously kid? You can't tell? You still don't understand?"

*Peter shakes his head. Fists balled and stuffed in the hoodie. Tony's hoodie.

*"I am talking about you, Pete. You are my mentee that Rhodey thinks brings out the father in me. I think I am your father figure."

*Peter smiles. And he can't stop smiling, "Oh! Wow. Mr. Stark. Umm. Wow. Yeah. Okay. This is. Wow."

*"You have said wow 3 times now kid. Is it that unbelievable?"

*"No. It's just- I thought it was only me who thought that and I was afraid to say anything about it, but I _really_ think of you as my dad, Mr. Stark."

*He realizes what he said, "I- I mean father figure. Yeah. I meant father figure. Totally. Haha. I don't know why I said dad. I am so sorry, Mr. Stark. Please don't tell anyone I called you dad. Oh my god. What is wrong with me." He hopes the ground will swallow him whole. Right now.

*Steve clears his throat.

*Peter resembles a tomato. He didn't realize they had company.

*Tony feels bad for his kid. He is still recovering from the 'dad' thing and goes towards Peter and hugs him. "We will talk about this later, Pete. I think you are late for school. Happy will bring you back to the lab after school and we will talk about this."

*He kisses his forehead. Peter chokes on a goodbye and all but sprints out of the lab.

*He can't keep the grin off of his face.

*Peter is happy.


End file.
